moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Bitwa pod Węgrówem
thumb|Położenie miasta (obrazek ze strony PKS)Bitwa pod Węgrowem (zwana również II Bitwą pod Węgrowem Kampanią Węgrowską lub Bitwą pod Liwcem) - największa bitwa Operacji "Kutuzow", która rozegrała się w dniach 25 maja - 5 sierpnia. Po jednej stronie walczyły siły Federacji Rosyjskiej, a po drugiej połączone wojska Polski, Węgier, Czech, Słowacji i przez krótki czas również innych państw NATO. Sytuacja przed bitwą "Po tej bitwie, nasze zwycięstwo w wojnie będzie tylko kwestią czasu" - Generał Władimir Bakin Operacja "Kutuzow" z założenia miała być nowoczesną wersją Blitzkriegu, a Warszawa miała zostać zajęta w tydzień, jednakże pojawiło się wiele problemów, które spowolniły marsz wojsk Rosji. Prawdopodobnie największym było sfałszowanie rozkazów dla armii, dzięki czemu Polska zyskała 24 godziny wytchnienia, które pozwoliły wojskom Węgier, Czech i Słowacji przetransportować się z Kalingradu do Warszawy. Po wojnie granicznej, siły Rosji zostały podzielone. Największa część sił (190 tysięcy żołnierzy) dowodzona przez Gen. Anatolija Sidorowa i Gen. Władimira Bakina miała za zadanie zdobyć stolice Polski. W nocy z 22 na 23 maja wojska te zatrzymały się na terenie Wizny, by tam się przegrupować. Gdy zgodnie z rozkazem odczekali 24 godziny, ruszyli na Warszawę. Mieczysław Przebraż, będący od 22 maja Naczelnikiem Polski szybko zabrał się do roboty. Będące w stolicy, wojska (liczące łącznie 210 tysięcy żołnierzy) oddał pod dowództwo trzech generałów: Andrzejowi Malinowskiemu, Maciejowi Rynkowi i Wratysowi Khucowi. Ostatni z generałów nie dość, że był Czechem, to dodatkowo na stanowisko generała został mianowany ledwie miesiąc przed bitwą. Mimo tego, jego referencje były dość dobre, by Naczelnik im zaufał. Po sformowaniu sił, generałowie postanowili wybrać odpowiednie miejsce na walkę z Federacją. Warszawa, jako wielkie miasto pełne cywilów odpadało, postanowiono, więc zmierzyć się z Rosjanami na terenie Węgrówa i otaczających go wiosek. Po zajęciu województwa Podlaskiego, mieszkająca w nich ludność w większości natychmiast uciekła na zachodnie tereny Polski. Nie było się więc co martwić o straty wśród ludności cywilnej. Oddziały wojsk Polski i jej sojuszników wyruszyły 24 maja o godzinie 12:44. Satelity Oddziałów Kosmicznych Federacji Rosyjskiej wykryły ruch sił NATO i były w stanie określić gdzie zmierzają, a informacje te natychmiast zostały przekazane Sidorowi i Bakinowi. Sidorow chciał zostawić w okolicach Węgrowa siły dość duże, by mogły związać walką część sił ich wrogów, podczas gdy reszta armii Federacji ominęła by je i ruszyła prosto na Warszawę. Dzięki perfekcyjnemu zwiadowi kosmicznemu i przewagi w powietrzu, plan ten miał szanse powodzenia. Jednak Bakin miał inny plan, do którego zdołał przekonać swojego kolegę. Jako, że pod Węgrówem mieli walczyć z większością armii Polski i jej sojuszników, powinni ją tam pogrzebać. Generał Władimir nigdy nie szanował byłych państw Układu Warszawskiego (zwłaszcza Polaków których nazywał "pieprzoną Swołoczą"), nie wątpił więc, że wojska Federacji mogą bez żadnych problemów pokonać przeciwników. Po połączeniu z Moskwą, obydwaj generałowie przekazali Władimirowi Putinowi, że wojsko Polski i jej sojuszników zostanie zniszczone w ciągu góra dwóch dni. A zajęcie reszty kraju zajmie nawet mniej czasu. Żądanie "Nie pozwolę by moi żołnierze ginęli tam na marne, bo wy boicie się o wasz sprzęt do CENZURA nędzy! Nie tłumaczcie tego!" - Mieczysław Przebraż (pierwsze zdanie było skierowane do przywódców, a drugie do ich tłumaczy) Na kilka godzin przed rozpoczęciem bitwy, Mieczysław Przebraż miał wideokonferencje z przywódcami państw NATO. Pomimo, że jego pozycja jako tymczasowego Naczelnika Państwa została uznana przez społeczeństwo międzynarodowe, przywódcy NATO czuli się niepewnie, robiąc interesy z kimś, kto u władzy znalazł się przez przypadek ledwie dzień wcześniej. Wobec Mieczysława postanowiono więc rozegrać starą zagrywkę: wycofanie się z dużej akcji, na rzecz dużo mniej ryzykownej oraz potwierdzenie solidarności z Polską, w tak trudnej dla niej czasie. Naczelnik jednak wiedział, w co grają sojusznicy Polski i w środku wideokonferencji wybuchnął gniewem i zwyzywał sojuszników. Ponadto powiedział, że jeśli dostawy nie rozpoczną się od zaraz, skontaktuje się z przywódcą Rosji i poprosi o zawieszenie broni. Jako dowód kazał swojemu asystentowi przynieść laptopa i na oczach wszystkich, połączył się z Kremlem. Dopiero gdy prezydent USA, Barack Obama, z nieukrywanym przerażeniem stwierdził, że dostawy zaczną się od 26 maja, Mieczysław Przebraż rozłączył się. Wideokonferencja skończyła się niecałe 10 minut później, gdy reszta przywódców podpisała się pod obietnica Obamy. Prezydent USA i reszta dali się zwieść, jednak to Obama najmocniej się "wkopał". Działał pod przymusem i nie znając Polskiej mentalności pod wpływem chwili zgodził się na bardzo ryzykowną operacje. Nie mógł wiedzieć, że wybuch gniewu Naczelnika był całkowicie kontrolowany, a wszystko było częścią jego planu. Inni przywódcy zorientowali się o tym po konferencji i prawdopodobnie tylko premier Węgier, Viktor Orban, wiedział, że Mieczysław Przebraż zwyczajnie gra. Tak czy inaczej, Doktryna Jonesa została oficjalnie potwierdzona. Początek Bitwa rozpoczęła się 25 maja o godzinie 5:23 gdy siły Polski i jej sojuszników były we wsi Popielów a wojska Rosyjskie mijały Czerwonkę. Wtedy właśnie samoloty Federacji Rosyjskiej rozpoczeły ostrzał wrogich sobie wojsk. Siły Polski, Czech, Słowacji i Węgier zostały wyposażone w sprzęt przeciwlotniczy, dzięki czemu nalot nie był nawet w połowie tak niszczący, jak chcieli tego dowódcy rosyjscy. mimo tego, poległo 223 żołnierzy i 100 zostało rannych. Po nalocie, wojska NATO rozproszyły się na pięć, różnych ilościowo grup. Pierwsze dwie parły na Węgrów odpowiednio od strony drogi 637 i 62. Trzecia grupa ruszyła na granice pomiędzy Węgrówem a wsią Ossolin, a czwarta i piąta ruszyły do wsi Ruchna. Wojska Rosji natomiast pozostawały w jednej formacji i ruszyły prosto na Węgrów. Podczas gdy Sidorow i Bakin obmyślali plan następnego nalotu, wspartego tym razem ostrzałem artylerii, sami stali się ofiarami bombardowania. Do tego własnej broni. O godzinie 5:41 umieszczone w województwie Łódzkim, ukradzione Rosjanom po zdobyciu Kalingradu, taktyczne pociski "Iskader" zostały wystrzelone. Ponad 20 pocisków balistycznych uderzyło w siły Federacji które były wtedy niedaleko Karolewa. Dzięki udostępnieniu Polakom informacji z amerykańskich satelit, ostrzał był bardzo dokładny i zniszczył przede wszystkim ciężki sprzęt wojsk rosyjskich. Ofiarami nalotu padło 17 czołgów, 32 jednostki sprzętu artyleryjskiego, 7 transportowców oraz 340 żołnierzy (poległych i rannych). Po tym nalocie, równierz Sidorow i Bakin postanowli podzielić siły. Wojska Rosji zostały podzielone na dwie armie, które miały zaatakować Węgrów i okolice od strony Ruchny i drogi 62. Na tyłach pozostawiono dla rezerwy 13 tysięcy żołnierzy. Dzień 1 thumb|274px|Węgrów i okolice (Targeo Automapa)Pierwsze poważne starcia rozpoczeły się o godzinie 06:02 gdy wojska Sidorowa (87 tysięcy żołnierzy) wdały się w walkę z czwartą i piątą grupą armii NATO, dowodzoną Wratysowa Khucowa (79 tysięcy żołnierzy). Dzięki połączeniu z satelitami Federacji, Sidorow miał niemałą przewagę taktyczną i wiedział dokładnie gdzie chowa się wróg. Khucow co prawda był w gorszej sytuacji, ale radził sobie całkiem dobrze. Dzięki umiejętnemu dowodzeniu, częstym pozorowanym i prawdziwym manewrom i żelaznej dyscyplinie panującej w armii odnosił małe straty i był w stanie zatrzymać pochód Sidorowa. Przynajmniej na jakiś czas. Gorzej było z walkami na drodze 62. Nim dotarły tam siły Bakina (90 tysięcy żołnierzy) do pierwszej grupy dołączyła druga i zmierzała trzecia, więc Polacy i ich sojusznicy mieli siły liczące 93 tysiące żołnierzy (+ 38 tysięcy z nadchodzącej trzeciej grupy). Mimo takiej przewagi liczebnej, Andrzej Malinowski i Maciej Rynkow radzili sobie gorzej niż ich czeski kolega. Mimo że droga była zaminowana, to miny nie stanowiły większej przeszkody dla saperów. Polacy, Czesi, Węgrzy i Słowacy, którzy strzelali do Rosjan z prowizorycznych okopów początkowo radzili sobie całkiem nieźle, ale gdzięki dokładnemu namierzeniu ich sił przez satelity Federacji, Bakin mógł spokojnie przystąpić do okrążania wojsk nieprzyjaciela. Od godziny 7:50 do 9:00 dla wojsk koalicji rozpoczeło się piekło. Trwający ponad godzinę naloty ponad 400 samolotów na pozycje wojsk dowodzonych przez Khucowa, Malinowskiego i Rynkowa wraz z ofensywą wojsk Rosjan był prawdopodobnie największą jak do tamtej pory operacją III wojny światowej. Wojska Sidorowa wykorzystały naloty by powoli, ale metodycznie zajmować Ruchny i okolice a siły Bakina (które zdąrzyły okrążyć wojska Malinowskiego i Rynkowa) postanowiły sobie za cel albo zmusić swoich przeciwników do kapitulacji, albo całkowicie ich zniszczyć. Sytuacja obleganych była nawet gorsza dlatego, że naloty praktycznie zatrzymały pochód trzeciej grupy, która zatrzymała się pomiędzy Węgrowem a wojskami Rosji. W okolicach 8:30, gdy sprzęt przeciwlotniczy zaczął niszczyć (albo chociaż odganaić) samoloty Rosjan, Khucow rozpoczął odwrót w stronę Węgrowa. Odwrót był krwawy, bowiem Sidorow za nic nie chciał pozwolić przeciwnikowi się wycofać. Mimo tego, wojskom pod dowództwem Czecha udało się dostać do miasta, gdzie natychmiast rozpoczęto zajmowanie opuszczonych domów i gotowanie się na walkę miejską. Sidorow natomist pozwolił swoim żołnierzom odpocząć. Tymczasem sytuacja obleganych przez Bakina wojsk stawała się coraz mniej krytyczna. Pojazdy z bronią i systemami przeciwlotniczymi zostały zniszczone, ale las oraz bliskość wojsk rosyjskich i koalicji zmusiła lotnictwo Federacji do zaprzestania nalotów. Bakin natomiast, opętany chęcią jak najszybszego zniszczenia "pieprzoej Swołoczy" przestał dokładnie planować ataki i postawił na taktykę pospolitego ruszenia. Mimo że przez to walka stała jeszcze krwawsza i trudniejsza, to Rosjanie szybciej tracili swoje siły. O 9:53 gdy Bakin zaczął pojmować że taka strategia nie przyniesie mu zwycięstwa zarówno on jak i Sidorow dostali zawiadomieni, że 13 tysięcy wojsk pozostawionych z tyłu zostało zaatakowanych przez trzecią grupę wojsk koalicji. Samoloty musiały uzupełnić paliwo a piloci odpocząć, więc samolotów było wtedy nie więcej niż kilkanaście. Zdecydowanie za mało by zatrzymać 38 tysięcy żołnierzy. Spanikowany Bakin podjął najprawdopodobniej najgorsza z możliwych decyzji- kazał wszystkim swoim siłom się wycofać. Co więcj odwrót w niczym nie przypominał np. odwrotu wojsk Khucowa. Odwrót sił Bakina był spontaniczny i przypominał zwyczajną ucieczke. Ponadto nie wiadomo dlaczego rosyjski dowódca zdecydował się na taki ruch, mało prawdopodobne by bał się ataku z kilku stron. Chyba że z jakiegoś powodu miał fałszywe dane dotyczące liczebności przeciwnika. Gdy trzecia grupa dowiedziała się że siły Bakina ku nich zmierzają, postanowili wycofać się do Węgrowa. Siły pod dowództwem tego generała zdołały jeszcze stoczyć małą potyczkę z cofającymi się siłami wroga, jednakże Bakin postanowił połączyć się z siłami ktore pozostawił w tyle, tym samym pozwalając Polakom na wycofanie się. Wszystkie siły koalicji wycofały się do Węgrowa gdzie rozpoczeły się przygotowania do bitwy miejskiej. Rosjanie mieli nad swoimi wrogami te przewagę, że mogli sobie pozwolić na odpoczynek, podczas gdy Polacy, Czesi, Słowacy i Węgrzy musieli się przygotowywać do dalszej walki. Podczas gdy dowódcy omawiali dalszą sytuacje, żołnierze okopywali się w opuszczonych budynkach a nawet burzyli kilka. Ustawiali równierz wyrzutnie w strategicznie ważnych miejscach i zaminowywali tereny, które prawdopodobnie miały być pierwszym celem Rosjan. O godzinie 16:00 rozpoczął się atak na Węgrów. Siły Sidorowa zaatakowały od strony południowej (Ruchna) a Bakina od wschodniej (droga 62). Pierwszy i zarazem ostatni tego dnia szturm na miasto trwał cztery godziny. Nadzieje rosyjskich generałów na szybkie zwycięstwo zostało ponownie rozwiane, bowiem okopani Polacy i ich sojusznicy w terenie miejskim okazali się być lepsi niż Rosjanie. Siły Sidorowa zatrzymały się na linii ulic Litewska- Powstańców a wojska Bakina na linii Kowalska- Tadeusza Kościuszki- Jana Pawła II. Reszta miasta była w rękach wojsk koalicji. Podstawowym błędem Rosjan przy ataku było wzywanie sił lotniczych do bombardowania miasta. Początkowo lotnictwo niszczyło tylko te budynki, które były pełne żołnierzy, jednak nie mineło dużo czasu aż samoloty dostały rozkaz bombardowania całych dzielnic. W ten sposób co prawda zabijali więcej przeciwników, ale równierz utrudniali sobie walkę. Łatwiej w końcu trafić w budynek pełen żołnierzy niż w garstkę ukrytą wśród gruzu. Dzień 2, 3 i 4 Następny szturm na miasto nastąpił 26 maja o godzinie 03:00. Tym razem zamiast zamasowanego ataku samolotów i taktyki rodem z Wielkiej Wojny Ojczyźnianej Rosjanie postanowili powoli i metodycznie zajmować dzielnice za dzielnicą przy aktywnym wspraciu helikopterów. Helikoptery okazały się bardzo pomocną bronią w walce z wojskami Polski, Węgier, Czech i Słowacji i bardzo mocno ograniczyły straty wojsk Rosji. Siły NATO początkowo ponosiły krwawe porażki, ale dzięki przydzieleniu ręcznych zestawów rakietowych do żołnierzy z najbardziej zagrożonych części miasta, helikoptery przestały być tak wielkim zagrożeniem. Mimo tego przez cały 26 maja Rosjanom udało się zająć połowę miasta. 27 maja zaprzestano walk, bowiem Sidorow i Bakin wysłali do Khucowa, Rynkowa i Malinowskiego propozycje kapitulacji. Generałowie Rosyjscy mieli jeszcze cały kraj do podbicia i nie chcieli tracić zbyt wielu ludzi na terenie który nie miał praktycznie żadnego strategicznego znaczenia. Mieli nadzieje że ponowne przyłączenie do Rosji Obwodu Kalingradzkiego, zajęcie Kijowa i większości Województwa warmińsko-mazurskiego skłoni Polaków i ich sojuszników do kapitulacji. Oczywiście wieści z frontu nie napawały obrońców optymizmem i morale były bardzo słabe. Co nie znaczy że miały takie pozostać. Żołnierze (głównie Polscy) wiedzieli że jeżeli zawiodą pod Węgrowem, to droga do reszty kraju stanie się otwarta dla wojsk Rosji. Głównodowodzący z kolei pokładali nadzieje na wieściach z kraju. Zgodnie z wiadomościami z Warszawy, pierwsze dostawy sprzętu w ramach Doktryny Jonesa dotarły już do kraju. Co więcej szkolenie ochotników którzy wstąpili do armii (ponad 500 tys.) trwało w najlepsze więc Polska mogła liczyć na zmianę sytuacji na froncie. Mimo tego, dowódcy sił obrońców miasta odwlekali odpowiedź tak długo jak to tylko było możliwe, zyskując przy tym czas dla żołnierzy na odpoczynek. Poza kilkoma incydentami, 27 maja obył się bez walk. 28 maja przewaga zaczeła przechodzić na stronę koalicji, gdy oddziały polsko- czesko- węgierskie zadały poważny cios wojskom Bakina w okolicach ulicy Tadeusza Kościuszki i Parku AK a oddziały polsko- słowacko- węgierskie obroniły osiedle Przemysłowe przed siłami Sidorowa i zajeły gruzy (domów stojących niegdyś) na ulicy Klonowej. Sukcesy te kosztowały jednak dużo krwi obydwie strony. Zbyt dużo. Poza bitwą Doktryna Jonesa weszła do życia 26 maja a pierwsze dostawy doszły do Polski i Ukrainy tego samego dnia o godzinie 20:40. Jednak z racji zdobycia przez Rosjan Kijowa 27 maja, dostawy dla Ukrainy przerwano. Na prośbę samego Naczelnika, Mieczysława Przebraża, postanowiono nie wysyłać od razu możliwie najnowocześniejszych egzemplarzy, zaczynając od takich których opanowanie zajmie Polakom jak najmniej czasu. Więc arsenał Rzeczpospolitej Polskiej zasiły czołgi M1 Abramsy, bojowe wozy M2 Bradleye i M3 Deversy, wyrzutnie przeciw lotnicze MIM Patrioty, AMRAASy i Avengerythumb|234px|MIM "Patriot". Polska najbardziej mogła się cieszyć z dostaw samolotów, biorąc pod uwagę że jej flota powietrzna została praktycznie zniszczona przez Rosjan. Siły powietrzne zostały uzupełnione o F-15, F-22, A-10, B-1B, MC-12, V-22 i MQ-1. Przez pierwsze trzy dni dostawy szły ze strony USA, w pozostałym czasie równierz ze strony Francji i Wlk. Brytanii. Sprzęt był kierowany do nowo formowanej armii Polskiej. Zgodnie z rozkazami z Kremla, część armii rosyjskiej, która zajeła Podlasie, Warmię i Mazury oraz Kalingrad, miała ruszać pod Węgrowo, by wspomóc Sidorowa i Bakina. Zgodnie z rozkazem oddelegowano 30 tysięcy żołnierzy wraz z odpowiednim sprzętem do Węgrowa. Polacy ktorzy dowiedzieli się o przemieszczeniu wojsk, równierz postanowili działać. Postanowiono wysłać do Węgrowa 100 tys. najlepiej przeszkolonych żołnierzy. Poza tym Naczelnik poprosił rządy państw, których samoloty stacjonowały w państwach baltyckich o interwencje. Reszta bitwy Wieści o wysłaniu 30 tys. żołnierzy Rosji i 100 tys. żołnierzy Polski pod Węgrowo zmobilizowały obydwie armie znajdujące się w mieście. Polacy i jej sojusznicy postanowili bronić miasta tak długo jak tylko się da, Rosjanie z kolei postanowili zdobyć miasto tak szybko jak tylko się da. Wiedzieli bowiem, że nawet ze wsparciem nie będą w stanie zatrzymać tak wielkiej armii, gdy w mieście pozostaną siły nieprzyjacół. Sidorow i Bakin postanowili więc zdobyć miasto, nie patrząc na szkody. Okres od 29- 31 maja obfitował w największe i najkrwawsze starcia. Sidorow i Bakin postanowili zalać wrogów pociskami z artylerii i samolotów, po czym wysyłać swoich żołnierzy i nie wstrzymywać ataków do skutku. W wyniku tej krwawej strategii, poległo wyjątkowo wielu żołnierzy po obydwu stronach. Najkrwawszy był właśnie 31 maja, kiedy do sił Sidorowa i Bakina dołączyło kolejnych 30 tys. żołnierzy wraz z własnym sprzętem artyleryjskim. Ten dzień był też najbardziej pod względem strategicznym udany dla Rosjan, bowiem ich siły zajeły praktycznie całe miasto. Koalicja broniła się na linii ulic Polna- Podlaska, zajmując ok. 10-15% miasta. W czasie walk zginął jeden z Polskich dowódców, Maciej Rynkow. W tej sytuacji Malinowski i Khucow postanowili się wycofać z Węgrowa do Kryp. Problem stanowił jednak pas pustej ziemi pomiędzy miastem a miasteczkiem, na którym większość żołnierzy byłaby praktycznie niczym nie broniona. Jednak 31 maja o godz. 23:44 gen. Malinowski dostał wiadomość z Warszawy, że 1 maja lotnictwo NATO wspomoże Polaków i ich sojuszników, bombardując Rosjan. Co więcej, 100 tys. żołnierzy wsparcia będzię w okolicach miasta tego samego dnia, planowo o godzinie 14:00. Ewakuacja miasta rozpoczeła się 1 maja o godz. 03:40, 30 minut po tym jak samoloty NATO wystartowały z lotnisk w państwach bałtyckich. Siły Polski i jej sojuszników wycofywały się, podczas gdy nad ich głowami trwała walka pomiędzy samolotami Rosji a innych państw NATO. Po mniej niż godzinie dołączyły do nich nowoczesne samoloty z symbolami Polskich Sił Powietrznych. Państwa NATO straciły 40 samolotów a Rosja 98, do czego przysłużyły się też urządzenia obrony przeciwlotniczej, dostarczonej Polsce w Doktrynie Jonesa. Po połączeniu się sił Malinowskiego i Khucowa z siłami wsparcia, rozpoczeła się ofensywa Polski. Walki trwały do 5 sierpnia i zakończyły się zwycięstwem Polski i wycofaniem się Rosjan najpierw na Sokołów Podlaski a potem w okolice Rogów. Wynik Bitwa pod Węgrowem była faktycznym końcem Operacji "Kutuzow". Siły Polski i jej sojuszników pokonały i zmusiły do odwrotu siły Federacji Rosyjskiej. Zwycięstwo było wielkim szokiem dla całego świata i zmieniło sytuacje na froncie. Po latach miało się stać symbolem dla całego (stworzonego prawie rok później) Paktu. Po tej bitwie, Rosjanie nie stanowili już zagrożenia dla Warszawy. Zwycięstwo zapewniło równierz wzrost popularności Naczelnika Mieczysława Przebraża, pozwalając mu obsadzać powoli zapełniający się sejm swoimi ludźmi a media sprzyjającymi mu dziennikarzami. Straty państw NATO wyniosły 97 tys. żołnierzy (rannych i zabitych), a Federacji Rosyjskiej 89 tys. (rannych i zabitych). Ciekawostki *Maciej Rynkow i Wratys Khucow są postaciami wymyślonymi. Pozostali dowódcy są postaciami naprawdę istniejącymi. *W tej bitwie Polacy po raz pierwszy użyli rosyjskich czołgów T-90 zdobytych podczas Planu "Hetman". *Do czasu Szturmu na Petersburg, była to największa bitwa wojny. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:III wojna światowa